


Here, Kitty

by iselsis



Series: Accidental Kitten Acquisition [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canon Hardware Rules: Nail it or Screw It, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Selina Kyle, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Selina Kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iselsis/pseuds/iselsis
Summary: Selina gave up stealing things when she married Bruce, so now she steals children, and Bruce is an absolute enabler.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Accidental Kitten Acquisition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024870
Comments: 58
Kudos: 575





	Here, Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Okay, Imma write in my original novel that I'm trying to finish by Christmas as soon as I finish these last five hundred words of House Cat.  
> My creativity: *looks at the camera like its on the Office*  
> Me two hours later: Awww

Selina poked her head into his study and gave Bruce that look that she always gave him when she was plotting something and wasn't sure how he was going to react. Usually, that meant that she’d broken at least three laws and set something on fire, but Bruce smelled no smoke and couldn’t shake the feeling that this was something different.

“Bat.”

“Cat.”

Her eyes narrowed as she examined his face, but she apparently found something there she liked—they were married, so that was fortunate—and nodded to herself, then her scheming look melted into a seductive smirk.

“I’ve been thinking,” she drawled, stepping into the doorframe and swinging her hip against the wood in a ridiculously sexy way.

“A rare occasion,” he said seriously. “I’ll tell Alfred to bake us a cake.”

She snorted a laugh, but quickly recovered. That was…suspicious. She was definitely up to something.

“I’ve been thinking,” she said again, “That we have three boys.”

Bruce’s lips twitched into a slight smile. “You thought I married you for your personality, but it was your math skills that won me over.”

Selina frowned slightly. “I thought it was my stunning good looks.”

“Well, I still plan on being married to you when we’re old,” Bruce pointed out.

Selina crossed her arms and scowled at him. “You don’t think I’ll age well.”

"I only heavily implied that,” he said simply, keeping his expression teasing in the way she hated. “But there are plenty of attractive woman in Gotham, and only one who was daring enough to steal my heart right out from underneath my nose.”

He shook his head helplessly, and she snorted again.

“You made it too easy,” she said, rolling her eyes, but her smile was soft when she looked back at him.

They stared at each other for a few more moments before she grinned and started from the top.

“I’ve been thinking that we have three boys,” she said, shooting him a mock glare to cow him from interrupting her again. 

He wasn’t cowed, per se, but he had run out of ways to annoy her. He smiled and waved for her to give him new material.

“So,” Selina said, satisfied.

“I don’t know how, but if you’ve torn something, I’m sure Alfred could fix it for you if you give it to him,” Bruce advised.

“I am three seconds from being a _very_ wealthy widow,” Selina warned him, narrowing her eyes at him again.

“I’m just trying to help,” Bruce protested.

He was _lying_ , but she should have known better than to look so gorgeous when she was contemplating his murder. 

She pointed one finger at him in a wordless threat. He tried not to smile.

“We need a girl,” Selina finished at last, “to counteract the horrendous levels of testosterone in this household. I refuse to suffer alone.”

 _Oh_. 

A girl.

He had to admit that he rather liked that idea. He loved his boys, but now that she’d put the idea in his head, he agreed that they definitely needed a little girl to complete their collection. Besides, even if they couldn’t manage it right away, well, trying was half the fun.

He leaned back in his chair. “Hmm, you’re right. We should get onto that.”

Selina’s eyes lit up. “You agree?”

Bruce nodded and smiled.

“No takebacks?” She watched him carefully.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “No takebacks.”

Selina leaped into the room, dragging a _TINY CHILD_ into the room with her. 

Bruce’s jaw dropped, and Selina grinned at him and gently tugged the child—a little girl—up to his desk. The girl looked at him blankly and tilted her head as she regarded him.

Selina knelt beside her and put her hands on the girl’s shoulders with a proud smile. “This is Cassandra Cain. I stole her from the League of Assassins. We're keeping her.”

Bruce’s wife was completely insane. _Completely_ insane. If he wasn't sure she'd escape within the week, he'd have he thrown in Arkham.

Bruce was about to tell her as much when the little girl shuffled up to the edge of his desk and fixed him with her soft brown eyes. He froze, like a snake transfixed by a charmer. 

She was a lovely little girl, with jet black hair in a snarled, tangled mess around her shoulders, and almond shaped brown eyes. A marked departure from the black haired, blue eyed boys they kept finding, but maybe they were due for a change. She was just as small as Jason and Tim had both been. She was thinner even than Jason had been, though, and filthy. She must have been on her own for a while.

“Where did you find her?” Bruce asked numbly. 

Selina stood and pet her hand over the girl’s—Cassandra’s—hair. “She ran from the League of Assassins, David Cain specifically. They ran after her. I helped her get away. We can’t give her back to them, Bruce. No one else can protect her from them, either.”

Bruce sighed and ran a hand down his face. “You’re right. She’s ours now.”

He couldn’t feel as reluctant as he would have expected about it, either. He lowered his hand from his face and looked down across the desk at Cassandra, his new little daughter. The child he'd known for thirty seconds and would suddenly be raising for the next ten or so years, depending on how old she was. She was going to need careful nutrition, medical attention, and no doubt a ton of therapy from what was undoubtedly a horribly abusive childhood, but she was so beautiful. 

So small. 

_His_.

“Hello, baby girl,” he said with a smile.

He stood slowly, telegraphing his movements to keep from startling her, and walked around the desk until he was kneeling beside Cassandra, a couple of feet away. He wordlessly opened his arms.

Cassandra stared at him, tilting her head as she studied his body. Maybe she didn’t understand; he couldn’t imagine that the League of Assassins had given her many hugs. 

Bruce reached forward cautiously and looped his fingers under one of her wrists and pulled it toward him. She stared at where they touched, but didn’t protest, so he enveloped her hand in both of his. He could feel every bone of her tiny, fragile hand, and kept as still as possible out of fear of breaking her.

“That’s a beautiful name, Cassandra," Bruce told her. 

Cassandra ran the fingers of her free hand over the back of one of his, curiously ruffling the hair on his wrist, and Bruce chuckled and smiled.

Cassandra looked up at his face and tilted her head. That was what she did when she was assessing something, he decided. 

Cassandra raised her hand slowly from his wrist, carefully just like he’d done, and touched his face, laying one tiny finger against the crinkle in his eye, then trailing down the contracted muscles in his cheeks, over his lips, and up to the other side. Her hands were freezing, and he wanted to find a blanket and wrap her up in it, then hold her forever where she could be safe and warm in his arms.

Cassandra shook her hand in Bruce’s and he pulled back like he’d been burned, afraid that he had overstepped a boundary with her or hurt her. Cassandra didn’t try to get away from him, though. She knit her brows in concentration, then slowly reached forward. Bruce didn’t dare move a muscle. 

Cassandra hooked two little fingers underneath his wrist and Bruce looked up at Selina. His wife looked as shocked and overjoyed as he did as Cassandra raised Bruce’s hand until it was about level with his chest, then sandwiched it between her hands and stared at it for several seconds before looking up at him for approval.

Bruce choked on a laugh, and Cassandra _beamed_. Bruce inhaled sharply at the force of her smile, a smile because of him, and tentatively raised his other hand. Cassandra watched as he moved it toward her, and tensed minutely when he laid it on her shoulder, but didn’t struggle when he slowly pulled her in against his chest. 

She went rigid when his hand rubbed on her back, and he nearly pulled back, but then she pulled her hands from him and wrapped them tightly around his neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her back, trying to pour every ounce of fatherly protectiveness and love that he already felt into their first hug. 

He had a little girl. He had a tiny baby girl, who was going to grow up and be even more beautiful as a woman than she was as a girl, and he was going to have to beat away the men with a stick. He supposed she could probably do that herself, but he wanted to do it. He wanted to protect her, wanted her to know that he would _always_ protect her. She was a place at the table, now, more presents under the tree at Christmas, a day once ignored assigned the label of _Cassandra's birthday_. She was shopping trips and parent teacher conferences and sick days and lost teeth and story books and fights and hugs, and an entire future together with their family. As _part_ of their family.

Selina laid a hand against Cassandra’s shoulder to warn her before she pressed herself up against Cassandra’s back and wrapped her arms around both Cassandra and Bruce. 

“She’s so precious,” Bruce breathed.

Selina pressed a kiss against Cassandra’s head, and Bruce could feel the girl smile against his neck, then she looked up at him over Cassandra’s head and gave him one of those tender smiles he had so quickly fallen in love with.

“Thank you, Bruce,” she whispered, laying her cheek on Cassandra’s scalp, “for always letting them come home.”

“Thank _you_ ,” Bruce murmured, “for finding them.”

They held each other’s gaze for a loving few seconds before Selina pressed her lips against Bruce’s in a quick, chaste kiss. 

Cassandra yanked back suddenly and they both jumped back, alarmed, but the little girl pointed at Selina’s lips and Bruce’s lips, and then her head, where Selina had kissed her.

Selina understood first, and pulled Cassandra into another hug tight hug. After a few seconds, she planted a firm kiss on her new daughter’s head, then stood up and nodded to Bruce. 

“Your turn,” she teased. 

Bruce smiled and took her into his lap.

“You are safe here,” he told her very seriously. “Always, and forever. We will never hurt you, we will never let anyone else hurt you, and we will _always_ love you Cassandra.”

Cassandra frowned like she didn’t quite understand, but she would. One day. He would prove it again and again until she knew.

“I love you, Cassandra,” he said, and very gently pressed his lips against the crown of his head. “Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kept trying to end this, but Cass kept wanting more physical affection, so...


End file.
